Saga Macao
Saga Macao jest pierwszą sagą anime i mangi Fairy Tail. Akcja skupia się na dwóch wydarzeniach. Lucy Heartfilia i Natsu Dragneel powstrzymują Borę przed dokonaniem zbrodni. Natomiast jakiś czas później idą uratować Macao Conbolta z rąk Wulkana, który przebywał w Górach Hakobe. Fabuła Paskudny Oszust i Przeznaczone Spotkanie thumb|200px|left|Lucy zauroczona Borą Grupa Magów znanych jako Rada Magii w czasie swojego spotkania dyskutuje o problemach, które sprawia Gildia Fairy Tail. W międzyczasie, do miasta Hargeon przybywa nastoletni mag, Natsu Dragneel i jego niebieski, gadający kot, Happy. Szukają tam osobnika o imieniu Igneel.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 1, strony 1-7 W innym miejscu młoda dziewczyna, Lucy Heartfilia, po skończonych zakupach natrafia na grupkę dziewczyn, które wzdychają z utęsknieniem za niejakim Salamandrem. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, sama poddaje się jego urokowi, ale nagle zjawia się Natsu, który usłyszał o Salamandrze, przez co Lucy wraca w trzeźwy tok myślenia. Mag z Fairy Tail odchodzi zawiedziony, żegnany oburzonymi wrzaskami fanek Bory. Ten zaprasza je na przyjęcie na prywatny jacht.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 1, strony 8-18 thumb|right|200px|Lucy stawia obiad Natsu i Happiemu Lucy idzie do Natsu, by podziękować mu za wyzwolenie jej spod uroku Salamandra. Tłumaczy mu, że była to Nielegalna Magia, której używa się, by rozkochiwać w sobie kobiety. Zaprasza ich na posiłek. W restauracji Natsu wyjaśnia, że szuka Igneela, który jak się okazało nie jest człowiekiem, tylko Smokiem. Lucy jest niezwykle zaskoczona taką informacją. Później się rozdzielają, a Natsu i Happy dziękują jej za obiad. Dziewczyna udaje się do parku i przegląda czasopismo ze zdjęciami członków Fairy Tail. Wtedy pojawia się Bora i zaprasza ją na przyjęcie. Okłamuje ją, mówiąc, że jest członkiem tej gildii. Wkrótce zapada noc. Natsu i Happy nie mają szczęścia w poszukiwaniach. Kiedy postanawiają chwilę odpocząć, słyszą rozmowę dwóch dziewczyn o Salamandrze z Fairy Tail.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 1, strony 19-32 thumb|200px|left|Natsu przybywa, by pomóc Lucy W międzyczasie Lucy znajduje się na statku Salamandra, który zaczyna z nią flirtować. Posługuje się swoją Magią, by kropelki wina wleciały do jej ust. Jednakże ta uświadamia sobie, że to wszystko jest jednym wielkim oszustwem, a do wina dolał środki nasenne. Mężczyzna przyznaje, że naprawdę nazywa się Bora, a Magię wykorzystuje do porywania dziewczyn i sprzedawania ich jako niewolnic. Wkrótce pojawiają się jego ludzie, obezwładniają Lucy, a jej klucze z Gwiezdnymi Duchami wyrzucają za burtę. Nagle zjawia się Natsu, wściekły na Borę za to, że rozpowiada, iż jest członkiem Fairy Tail. Happy wyciąga Lucy za pomocą Aery, ale w połowie drogi jego Magia się kończy i oboje lądują w wodzie.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 1, strony 33-45 thumb|200px|Biegnij! Do Fairy Tail Do Natsu dociera fakt, że znajduje się na statku, co przyprawia go o mdłości. Lucy udaje się odnaleźć klucze i przyzywa Aquarius. Duch jest wściekły na swoją właścicielkę i zmywa ją Wielką Falą razem ze statkiem, który wyrzuciło do portu. Wtedy Natsu ogłasza, że jest członkiem Fairy Tail i jakoś nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał tam Bory. Chociaż ten próbuje go zaatakować Magią Ognia, Natsu z łatwością połyka płomienie. Happy tłumaczy Lucy, że Dragneel jest Zabójcą Smoków, wychowanym przez wspomnianego wcześniej Igneela. Po tym jak niszczy połowę portu i zbliża się straż, Natsu łapie Lucy za rękę i zaczynają uciekać. Po drodze obiecuje jej, że zabierze ją do Fairy Tail.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 1, strony 45-77 Rada Magii szybko otrzymuje informacje dotyczące sytuacji w Hargeonie, ale Siegrain broni niesfornych magów. Uważa, że bez nich byłoby niezwykle nudno.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 1, strony 78-80 Witamy w Fairy Tail! thumb|200px|left|Natsu i Lucy przybywają do Fairy Tail Wkrótce Natsu, Lucy i Happy docierają do Magnolii, gdzie znajduje się Gildia Fairy Tail. Pierwsze co robi Natsu po wejściu do środka, to uderzenie Krova, który dał mu fałszywe informacje na temat miejsca pobytu Igneela. Lucy poznaje również Graya Fullbustera, ekshibicjonistę, Maga Lodu i rywala Natsu, Canę Alberona, która pije na umór, Elfmana, ciągle mówiącego o męskości oraz Lokiego, lowelasa, który uciekł na widok Lucy, kiedy dowiedział się, że jest Magiem Gwiezdnych Duchów. Później Heartfilia poznaje Mirajane, dziewczynę z okładki Tygodnika Czarodzieja, zajmującą się gildią pod nieobecność Mistrza. Ku przerażeniu Lucy, w pewnym momencie uśmiechnięta Mira dostaje butelką w głowę i zaczyna krwawić. Nie wygląda jednak na przerażoną.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 2, strony 1-12 thumb|200px|Fairy Tail o używaniu Magii do walki Po krótkiej walce na pięści, zaczyna się walka na Magię, którą przerywa Mistrz Gildii, Makarov Dreyar. W ręce trzyma plik dokumentów ze skargami na działania swoich podopiecznych. Po krótkiej reprymendzie rozkazuje im zapomnieć o tym wszystkim i robić to, co uważają za słuszne nie przejmując się przy tym paplaniem starych magów z Rady.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 2, strony 13-26 Poszukiwanie Macao thumb|left|200px|Góra Hakobe latem Po zapadnięciu zmroku, Lucy zostaje oficjalnym członkiem Fairy Tail. Natsu w tym czasie ogląda oferty pracy powieszone na tablicy. W pewnej chwili słyszy rozmowę Romea z Makarovem. Zmartwiony chłopczyk chce wiedzieć, kiedy jego ojciec wróci do domu, ponieważ nie ma go już tydzień, a poszedł na Górę Hakobe. Mistrz, który sam nie wie, co przytrafiło się Macao, nakazuje mu cierpliwie czekać i odmawia pomocy w poszukiwaniach. Natsu postanawia zrobić to na własną rękę. Mirajane uważa, że ma to związek z jego ojcem Igneelem, który porzucił go, kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem. Wkrótce Natsu, Happy i Lucy wyruszają w góry. Lucy jest przerażona panującym tam zimnem i chowa się we wnętrzu Gwiezdnego Ducha, Horologium. Natsu wyjawia, że misja Macao polegała na pokonaniu Vulcana, małpopodobnego stworzenia o ogromnej sile.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 2, strony 28-45 thumb|200px|Vulcan zauważa Lucy Dragneel nawołuje Macao, ale ktoś sam ich odnajduje - Vulcan we własnej osobie. Jednakże zamiast walczyć, stworzenie chwyciło Horologium z Lucy w środku i zaniosło do swojej jaskini.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 2, strony 46-49 Zegar znikł, ponieważ skończył mu się limit, zostawiając właścicielkę na pastwę losu. Na szczęście Natsu odnalazł leże Vulcana, nalegając przy tym, by powiedział mu, gdzie jest Macao. Stwór zażartował sobie z niego - zabrał na krawędź jaskini i zepchnął w przepaść. Rozwścieczona Lucy przyzywa Taurusa, by walczył z ich oprawcą. Zanim jednak Duch zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, został pokonany przez Natsu, który pomylił go z wrogiem. Zapytany o to, jak udało mu się przeżyć, Natsu tłumaczy, że to Happy go uratował za pomocą Aery (jest on jedynym "środkiem transportu", który Dragneel jest w stanie zaakceptować).Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 3, strony 4-13 thumb|left|200px|Natsu, Lucy i Macao wracają do domu Vulcan ponownie atakuje. Rozpoczyna się walka między członkiem Fairy Tail a śnieżnym stworem. Wygrywa ją Natsu, a pokonany przekształca się w Macao, który o mało nie spadł z urwiska, po kopnięciu zadanym przez Smoczego Zabójcę. Conbolt zostaje jednak wciągnięty przez Natsu, trzymanego przez Happ'ego, natomiast Exceeda trzyma Lucy, a ją Taurus. Po opatrzeniu ran mężczyzny, Happy podsumowuje, że Vulcan Przejął jego ciało. Macao przyznaje, że pokonał 19 Vulcanów, ale ostatni go opętał. Wkrótce cała czwórka wraca do Magnolii. Romeo przeprasza Macao za to, że kazał mu iść na trudną misję, ponieważ inne dzieci się z niego śmiały. Conbolt również przeprasza za to, że musiał się o niego martwić. Na pocieszenie dodaje, że jeśli kiedykolwiek ktoś będzie mu dokuczać, to może śmiało mu odpowiedzieć, że jego staruszek pokonał 19 Vulcanów. Po zakończeniu tego zadania, Natsu, Lucy i Happy wracają do Fairy Tail wraz z Romeem wdzięcznym za uratowanie jego ojca.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 3, strony 14-30 Różnice między Mangą, a Anime * Manga rozpoczyna się od pokazania dyskutującej na temat Fairy Tail, Rady Magii. W anime widzimy ich dopiero w drugim odcinku i zamiast siedzieć przy stole, stoją w okręgu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 1, strony 1-3Anime Fairy Tail: Odcinek 2 * W anime skrócono znęcanie się nad Lucy na statku Bory. Poza tym wciąż myślała, że mężczyzna należy do Fairy Tail, nawet po pokazaniu swojego prawdziwego oblicza. W anime przyznał, że ją okłamał.Anime Fairy Tail: Odcinek 1 * W mandze cała walka odbywa się na statku, nawet później, kiedy ląduje na brzegu. W anime ma miejsce na jego szczątkach.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 1, strony 55-73 ** Walka została wydłużona kilkoma atakami Bory. * Bijatyka w gildii jest znacznie łagodniejsza niż w mandze, np. butelka, którą dostaje Mirajane (a w konsekwencji zaczyna krwawić) zostaje przekształcona w Elfmana, który ląduje na niej i oboje pozostają nieprzytomni.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 2, strony 11-13 * Macao prawie spadł ze ściany urwiska, próbując uratować Natsu, Happiego, Lucy i Taurusa przed opętaniem.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 3, strony 22-24 Walki Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Sagi